dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annalise Belial
Annalise Belial neé Gremory is the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory. She is the wife of Alfred Belial and the mother of Mira Belial and the cousin in law of Diehauser Belial and Cleria Belial. Annalise is the former head of the Department of Education in the Underworld having retired after her daughter, Mira Belial, was born. She is currently the Headmistress of Kuoh Academy. History Annalise Gremory was born as the second child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. She was presented to the Bael Elders to see if she had inherited the Power of Destruction only to be turned away when it was discovered that she didn't. Due to this, Annalise grew up shunned by her mother's side of the family and was seen as the Black Sheep. Sirzechs often tried to stand up for her but he could not be there all the time. One day, the heir of House Dantalion pushed her over the edge and she awoke her father's blood, the Power of Sight. The young heir was placed under a horrific illusion that tore apart his mind and left him brain-dead. Word spread to the Gremory Elders who had been watching her since the Bael turned her away. The elders began grooming her to wield the Power of Sight. Zeoticus took it upon himself to train her. With the outbreak of the Devil Civil War, Annalise fought as Sirzech's first lieutenant. She discovered his secret affair with Grayfia Lucifuge and kept it a secret. Eventually, at the end of the war, Annalise was offered the position of Beelzebub but declined, opting to travel the world with her best friend, Alfred Belial. During her travels, she heard of the tale from various myths of the Emerald Dragon. The rumored third Dragon God. She and Alfred searched for the Emerald Dragon only to fail. She eventually stopped and became the Head of the Department of Education before retiring with her sister's move to Kuoh and her daughter's birth. Appearance Annalise is a beautiful woman in her early twenties with blue eyes and long red hair that went down her waist and was styled with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair being pulled back and held together by a small basic clip. She had a very well developed and curvaceous figure, sporting a bust size slightly larger than Rias's. Her blue eyes always seem to twinkle in amusement. The woman wore a white collared blouse, black jacket, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. Personality Annalise is shown to have a playful personality. She loves to tease Rias on her relationship with Issei and laughs whenever she gets flustered and responds to her comments. Rias mentions that she is a loving sister often reading her bedtime stories when she was a young child. This causes her to have a rivalry with Sirzechs for Rias's affection to which Rias admits that Annalise is her favorite sibling. Annalise is also a loving mother to Mira. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Annalise is an extremely powerful devil, far surpassing her parents. She holds vast levels of demonic power, allowing her to easily become an Ultimate Class Devil and become a candidate for Beelzebub. She is superior in strength to Serafall Leviathan and Grayfia Lucifuge. Annalise can cast extremely high-level spells without tiring. Master Magician: Annalise is an extremely knowledgeable mage, more so than Sirzechs. She taught Rias most of the magical knowledge that she knows. It is said that the only devil that can surpass her in magic is Mephistopheles. *'Prifmamancy': Annalise, during her travels, learned a special form of magic known as Prism Magic. Prism Magic is the opposite of Shadow Magic. Prism Magic is a specialized form of Light Magic that utilizes the absorbing and splitting light into multple beams of energy. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Annalise is a master combatant. Her style is based on speed and counters through the use of analyzing. She sometimes uses her eyes in her combat style but ultimately relies on her skill in observation. Master Tactician: During the Devil Civil War, Annalise was Sirzechs's first lieutenant. She can come up with strategies after a few seconds of analysis as well as multiple back-up plans and quickly alter her plan during the heat of battle. Keen Intellect: Annalise is an extremely intelligent individual. She is extremely well versed in several fields including archeology and science. During her travels, she amassed a plethora of knowledge, exploring ancient ruins. She is one of the few beings on Earth that knows of the existence or at least has seen records of the Rune Dragons by interacting with various sects across the globe such as the Stars of Sapphire and the Church of the Eternal Flame. Flight: Annalise can fly using her devil wings. Power of Sight Annalise inherited the Gremory Clan's Power of Sight. She can analyze her opponents, allowing her to easily predict their moves with deadly accuracy. Another power is to let her see from ten seconds to five minutes into the future but puts a massive strain on her eyes and can lead to blindness. Annalise can also analyze and break down the components of non-hereditary spells and abilities, allowing her to learn spells faster. She can also see energy. Her eyes' special and unique ability is Illusions. *'Fata Morgana': Also known as the Erasure of the Boundary Between Fantasy and Reality. Fata Morgana is a special technique developed by Annalise in conjunction with her Eyes' unique ability. Annalise can cast what is referred to as the ultimate illusion which can deal physical damage to its victims. Trivia *Annalise's appearance is based on Lilith Asami from Trinity Seven. *Her time as a traveler exploring lost tombs, temples, etc. is based on Indiana Jones. *Annalise loves ancient history and still studies it in her spare time. She often reads Rias myths which led to her wanting to find the Emerald Dragon much like her older sister. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng